Radioactive
by Sammy Winchester2
Summary: My version of Supernatural. It's better than it sounds don't worry. Spoilers for seasons two through eight/nine. Rated M for language and maybe sexual content. OC's- Makayla and Regan. There will be more OC's later.
1. 1 A Different Sort of Supernatural

**Hi guys! So this is the first chapter of my supernatural fic. A fair warning though it starts at the end of season two and should continue throughout seasons 3-9 so if you haven't watched the show yet it might be slightly confusing. But their will be some new twists and characters not in the show. This is my first story so please leave reviews!e**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not Supernatural in any shape or form. For if I did do not worry I would share them with you all.**

* * *

I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system go  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age,welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Woah oh, woah oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioctive  
-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons

* * *

Chapter One: A Different Sort Of Supernatural.

Regan and I had wandered for hours thought the seemingly empty town. She kept saying that we should leave. I kept saying no. Why the hell did I keep saying no you might ask? Good question I just have no fucking answers. At least if we were attacked then I knew how to fight. I was thanking my parents for teaching me some major defense skills back in my rugrat days

We were still walking when we heard the shouting.

"Come on!" I said, and began to run

"Makayla, wait!" she called as she began to run after me.

I rounded a corner and came across five people. By the looks of them they were arguing.

"Hey!"" I said

They all looked up at me.

And I looked back at them I mean I really looked. You see I looked in a different way than you, cause I see in a different way than you. I see things for what they are.

And not everything is human. There also happen to be werewolves, vampires, ghosts, changelings, demons, and any other kind of monster you could think of. Oh, and whatever the fuck Regan and I are cause I have no clue; neither does she for that matter we both have the same power or whatever you wanna call it.

So did every other person we were looking at, at least they had a power whether it was the same as us I wasnt sure yet.

See with most things we see their real face, like demons ,for example, we see the scars and cuts and every other wound they got in Hell before they crawled their way out of the Pit. But sometimes there are things that aren't human that look like humans. They have what Regan and I like to call a Shade that surrounds them. All seven of us have the same blood-red that surrounds us.

The tallest starts walking towards us. I decide to skip the pleasantries and say "So you all have powers too?"

This made him stop in his tracks.

"Um, yeah. How do you know that?" he asked

I briefly explained mine and Regan's power and told him our names he seemed surprised, but he introduced himself as Sam and the others as Andy, Ava, Jake, and Lily.

"Great." Lily said "Another psycho who says demons are real."

"Well, I know unicorns aren't if that any consolation." I said

"You know what screw this!" she said and she left

"Lily!" Sam called after her

"I do better on my own." Jake said and he also left.

Something told me he wouldn't this time.

Sam told Regan and I that demons had taken us here. He said that we were soldiers for oncoming war. Great.

Jake did not do well without us. He had been attacked by an achiri, a demon who poses as a little girl. So we were back together. Sam told us that he and Ava had visions, Andy could control minds and make them see or do whatever he wanted them to. Lily could stop hearts with a touch, as we found out she accidentally did with her girlfriend.

Sam told us to go find weapons iron silver or salt, these don't sound very dangerous and to humans they aren't but to demons there a real pain in the ass. Regan and I found some iron crowbars, Andy found salt and Sam found a knife. We had all just met back up. In front of the building we had chosen as a safe house.

Except for Lily.

She was missing. We were looking for only a couple of seconds before we found her. God help us we found her alright.

We found her hanging from the windmill.

Ava was really freaking out at this point and I was worried about her. I knew that she had a fiancé waiting for her back where she was from and a job. I just wanted to know why we were here and how to leave.

We went back to the safe house, but just before I could step inside Sam grabbed my arm and said "Jake and I are gonna go get some more stuff you should come with us."

Sam was leader here, I knew that ever since I saw him or rather his Shade. So I nodded, Regan I'd be back and followed them.

For a while we wandered through the streets and buildings until we found a building with a machine in it that had a wrought iron structure. We started breaking parts off, Sam used a strip of metal to break it off, I did the same, Jake however broke the three-inch iron with his hands.

Well, we found out his power. Sam made a remark on it and Jake told us how it came in. Said there was a guy that got trapped under a car and he just lifted it up.

"They all said it was nothing just a fluke adrenaline thing and for a while I believed him."

"Until you tried it again." Sam finished for him

He smiled. "I benched 800 pounds without breaking a sweat."

We worked for a few more moments, then I asked.

"Sam why did you ask me to come out here?"

He chuckled "Can I tell you guys something?" he asked

"Shoot." I said

"I have this brother and he's always saying that he's got my back and that were gonna make it despite everything that's happened to us."

I knew what he meant Sam had explained earlier that he was a Hunter, someone who hunted and killed supernatural things that hurt people, I guess his brother was one too.

"Makayla, you kinda remind me of him, sarcastic but still pushing on. Your telling Regan that were gonna make it out of here."

"To be honest," I said "I don't know if are." I said

"I don't either." Sam said

"Doesn't matter if we think that." Jake told us "Just matters that they do."

Sam told Jake I that we had been taken here by one demon in particular. He said that instead of black eyes or red this demon had yellow eyes. The Yellow Eyed Demon. He said that Yellow Eyes had told him that he had plans for him and all the children like him. Yellow eyes also killed his mom when he was a kid.

"Not with fire?" I asked

"Yeah." Sam said then understanding flooded his face. "Your mom too?"

"Yeah, mine too."

Things hadn't exactly lightened up by the time we got back. Ava had apparently been here for months, but she said that before she had found that she was only here for thirty minutes and told Sam that she couldn't wait for this all to be over with so her life could go back to normal.

She mentioned her fiancé Brady in all of this so Sam had to explain that Brady had been killed when the demons came and took Ava.

Regan and I tried to comfort her but she was lost for words. As were we for that matter. So for a while we sat in silence.

My eyelids began to dropped I opened them back when Sam screamed "Jake! Behind you." I jumped up

And standing there was The Yellow Eyed Demon. I had seen demons facez before but his was positivly torn to shreds, the only thing I even could make out was yellow eyes.

"Oh he can't hear you, Sammy."

"Were dreaming?" Sam asked

"What'd ya say you I take a little walk?"

And what other choice did we have but to follow him.

We walked outside with him.

"Your awfully quiet, guys. Your not mad at me are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds I swear." Sam said

I jabbed him in the side I wanted to do the same thing to him but antagonizing him probably wasn't our best option

The demon just chuckled and said "When you wake up, tiger, give it your best shot.

"Where's my brother?" Sam demanded

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd be worrying about yourself"

"What are you gonna kill us?" I asked

"I'm trying to help you Sam that's why were talking. Makayla you however don't worry about yourself your fine."

He looked back to Sam and said "You're the one I'm rooting for."

He walked more.

"What's that supposed mean." Sam and I asked at the sam time. We were asking the same question just about different things.

"Welcome to the Miss. America pageant, Sam. Why do you think your here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make out of here alive. Aside from you Makayla your survival is guaranteed."

"Why is mine guaranteed?" I asked

"Hold on I'm getting to that part." Yellow Eyes said. Fuck that I wanted to know now, but before I could ask SAm asked his own question

"But thought we were supposed to be-"

"Soldiers in a coming war?" Yellow Eyes cut him off "That's true but here's the thing; I don't need soldiers"

He paused then continued

"I just need _soldier. _I just need the one."

"Why?" Sam asked, but all I was thinking was that Regan was might die and...actually she wouldn't if for some insane reason I was gonna get to live then I was gonna help her fight to do the same.

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I? I needed to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need are leaders.

"To lead who?" I asked

"Oh, I've already got my army or I will soon anyway."

"You son of a bitch." Sam said

"Honestly I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean why do you think that the others you met before you came here flamed out so quickly. Max Miller, Andy's brother- what's his name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"_Our _generation?" Sam repeated

"Well, there's other generation, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam I wanna give you the inside track. Your tough, your smart, your well-trained. Sam...Sammy your one of my two favorites. Makayla your my other favorites, but your another matter entirely."

"You ruined our lives." Sam said "You killed everyone I loved"

"The cost of doing business I'm afraid. Sweet little Jessica, she just had to die. You were going to marry that little blonde thing become a tax lawyer with 2 kids a beer gut and a McMansion in the suburbs."

"What about our moms?"

"That was bad luck." he said

"Bad luck?" I said incredulously

"They walked in on us, wrong place wrong time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked

I however was really starting to wonder why the hell I was gonna live.

"It wasn't about them." he said. He looked between the two of. "It was about you, it was always about you."

"What?" Sam asked

Yellow licked his lips and said. "Well, you caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you."

He snapped his fingers and we were suddenly in babies nursery. Their was a baby in the crib gurgling up at the man looking down on him.

I didnt have to be a genius to know that the baby was Sam and the man was Yellow Eyes.

"Look familiar." Yellow Eyes said to Sam. "It should."

Sam stepped forward but Yellow Eyes pulled him back

"Relax Sam. This is just high def instant replay. Enjoy the show."

A woman walked into the doorway. She was pretty with blonde curls and green eyes. So this was Sam's mom Mary.

"John." she said

"Mom." Sam said

"Is he hungry?" she asked

"Shhh." he told her.

"Wait, Mom." Sam said "Mom!"

"What did I just tell you, Sam. She can't here you. This is isn't real." Yellow Eyes told him

We looked back to the crib...where Yellow Eyes was slitting his wrist. We watched as the drips fall into Baby Sammy's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Sam asked

"Better than mother's milk." he mused

"Does this mean we have...demon blood in us!" I asked

Yellow Eyes snapped his fingers and the scene froze just as Mary came rushing back in the doorway.

"You caught me. Where do you think your powers came from in the first place? Now, Makayla, let's talk about you."

"You don't know a damned thing about me!" I shouted

"I know more than you." he said "You see you all had demon blood when you were rugrats, but you all different amounts."

"Different amounts, different powers." I said

"Hm, gold star." he said "Sam and Ava, five drops. Regan got nine drops."

"You got seven bottles. Blood wasn't all mine either, it was mostly from black-eyed demons, but that's not the point."

"Why the hell did ya give seven damned bottles?!" I screeched, what the hell would seven bottles _do _to me?

"Call it a test, I needed to see how much blood you could handle. I thought that it only make you stronger than the others, but it changed you completely."

"That stuff kind of changed all of us." Sam replied

"Yes its did, but the rest of you are still human."

Which meant that I was not. But then if I wasn't human, what was I?

"You're a demon, a very maybe even the most, powerful demon in the world. You could be a queen among our kind."

He slit his wrist and said "All you need is a few more drops."

Everything was a chaos. We watched Yellow eyes disappear and Mary Winchester slide on the wall and the ceiling. Suddenly he was behind me and his wrist was shoved against my mouth. Time seemed to slow. There was no way I couldn't get a few drops, they slide down my throat. My veins burned as though fire was being pumped through them. I turned to mirror and saw that my blue eyes had turned black and not just the irises, but the entire eye.

I was a real demon

I woke up gasping as Jake told us Ava was missing.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it was kinda long so please leave reviews good and bad!**


	2. All To Ashes and Dust

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I walk my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals.

-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons

* * *

Chapter 2: All to Ashes and Dust

Ava was missing. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

And trust me i had feelings about everything. I could literally hear every word that was going through everyone's head. I could smell what I took to be their souls.

It was exhilarating. I mean I felt I could lift a mountain and fly at the same time.

But i also felt a darkness. It seemed to lurk at the shadows of my brain ominous and clouded but there. I held it back. I had to; I wasn't one them despite yellow eyes told me. I refused to be.

Andy woke up Regan, when she saw me her eyes widened, but she said nothing. She just thought.

_What happened to her?_

_Oh, if only you knew. _I thought

She looked at me wildly.

_Did you just hear my thoughts and answer with your mind?!_

Okay, so that was not normal even for demons if demons could read minds then Regan and I probably would have had trouble. Know that I think about it Sam and Dean probably would have too.

_I-I guess so. _I replied

_How? _she asked

I thought of everything that happened in that dream.

Her mind was literally just shock like little exclamation points.

Did I mention that all of this literally happened in a second? Great so even among demons I was a freak.

Andy stayed in the safe house in case Ava came back. Regan, Sam, Jake and I went out to look for her.

"I'll take the barn, Regan can get the hotel." Jake said. "You guys take the houses."

"Alright." Sam said. "Meet back here in ten minutes okay?"

Jake nodded and everyone set off.

About five minutes passed, then we heard Ava scream.

We rushed back to the house.

We found Andy torn to shreds on the floor. Damn, and I liked his attitude.

Ava was sobbing as she said

"Sam! I just found him like this."

Something wasn't right. I couldn't hear her thoughts and I was pretty sure that should have been able to.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Ava sobbed

"How did that thing get in?" Sam asked

After the dream and the whole turning into a demon thing, I nearly forgotten about the achiri entirely.

"Where were you?" I asked

"I went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes."

"You shouldn't have gone outside." Sam told her. "Ava, we have to stay here."

I tried to step in the room but I couldn't. I looked down and saw the salt line. I guess the regular demon restrictions applied.

Sam looked at the window and I followed his gaze. The salt line had been broken. He pointed at it.

"Who did that?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Maybe Andy"

"Andy wouldn't do something like that" Sam cut her off "Ava that line wasn't broken when we left."

Regan came in and saw Andy. She put a hand to her mouth. Okay so how was I supposed to send her a thought on purpose. I tried just sort of imagining it moving from me to her.

_Regan, break the salt line or I can't get in. Something's not right._

She stepped forward towards them and "acidentally" broke the line as she did. I stepped forward without obstacle. I remembered the game. Kill or be killed.

This I told to Regan. She looked at me eyes wide.

_When you get a chance, run as fast as you can._

_I'm not gonna leave you here to die!_

_Regan, they can't kill me. remember I'm kind of a demon now._

_I don't care!_

"What you don't think I-"

"I'll tell you what I think." Sam said "Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?" Ava asked

"What happened to you?" Sam asked

"Nothing!" Ava said, suddenly her shocked face broke and she sighed, then chuckled; reminding me hauntingly of Yellow Eyes.

"Had you going though, didn't I?" she said, smiling all the while. "Yeah. I,ve been here a ling time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us."

I have plans for you, Sam. You and all of the children like you. That had been what Yellow Eyes had told Sam months before this.

I knew this because that was Sam thought of when she said that.

"Batches of three or four at a time." she said

"And you killed them?" I asked

"And you're a saint? Your nothing but a demon, just another one of hell's bitches." she said.

It was like she had shoved a knife in my gut and twisted it.

"All of them?" Sam asked

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." she said

"Oh, my god." Sam said

"I don't think God has much to do with this, Sam." Ava said

"How could you?" Regan asked

Ava shrugged. "I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while it was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?" Sam asked

"Who we are, Sam. I you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea of we can do! The learning curve is do fast, it's crazy the switches that flip in your brain!"

She was laughing now. I felt Jake's mind come closer.

"I mean I can't believe I just started with dreams." she said. "Do you know what I can do know?"

"Control demons." Sam said

Wait does that mean she could control _me?_

"Ah, you are quick to the draw." she said

She put her fingers to her temples and the black smoke began to form outside.

The smoke came in the house. Sam stepped in front me and Regan.

It seemed despite the fact that I was now a demon he would die before me. Ava's gut wound began to heal.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Sam you too Regan but...it's over."

Jake's mind was close. I grabbed Regan's hand ready to drag her out myself.

Then suddenly we were in the woods standing next to two guys I tried to tell them who we were but then I was back and in the safe house. Regan had stayed with them somehow.

Jake suddenly walked in and snapped Ava's neck from behind.

Sam and I looked at Jake. There was nothing to say so we just walked outside.

When we were out Sam said "We should be safe now."

I heard the whispers of Jake's thoughts but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"But the achiri demon." he said

"No, no, no." Sam said "Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead."

"Where's Regan?" Jake asked

"She's dead. We didn't find her body, but found a lot of her blood." I lied, I didn't trust Jake, not completely. I couldn't hear his thoughts and it was the same with Ava.

"We gotta go." Sam said

"Not "we", Sam, at least not you." Jake replied

I could suddenly hear his thoughts.

"Sam, he's gonna try to kill you." I said

He looked at both of us.

"Only one of us is getting out of here besides, you Makayla. I'm sorry."

"What, SAm asked

"I had a vision." Jake said "That yellow-eyed demon, or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

He was talking at stuttering now. He was nervous. He should be because there was no way I letting him kill Sam. Sam had accepted and protected me even when I turned into a demon.

I was gonna do the same for him.

"No, listen, you can't listen to him." Sam told him

"Sam he's not letting _us_ go. Only two, with Makayla. Now we don't play along he'll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man, but do the math, good is it for both of us to die? Now I can get out of here, get close to the bastard and kill him."

"No, come with me and we can kill him together!" Sam tried to tell him

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked

"I won't." Sam insisted

"I dont' know that." Jake said

"Okay, look." Sam said. He took his knife out of his jacket pocket and threw it on the ground near Jake.

"Just come with us, Jake." Sam said "Don't do this don't play into what it wants."

We all stared at each other for a moment, I didn't notice when I stopped hearing Jake's thoughts.

He knelt and dropped his iron bar, then came back up.

"Okay." Sam said

Suddenly Jake punched Sam. With his super strength Sam landed yards away.

He threw salt into my face and rubbed in it my eyes. I screamed.

Dammit! That hurt like a son of a bitch! I fell down and dumped more slat on me. It burn like hell.

I couldn't see anything except my blood and the ground but I heard him go towards, Sam. I tried to get up and help him but every time I tried the pain nearly knocked me out.

I heard punches and kicks being thrown, both of them grunting in pain. Sam had a chance. A very slim one but a chance. I was still trying to get up. When I heard bones cracking and Sam cry out.

I finally managed to at least sit up and see. Jake was on the ground and he got up as Sam walked by. Sam knocked him out cold. Sam started to come over to me. He looked at the knife on the ground and thought about killing Jake.

_Sam, don't your better than that. _I thought to him.

He looked at me and nodded, unnerved by the fact that I knew what he ws thinking and could talk to him in his head, but still came over to me and helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked

"Peachy." I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled as he helped me walk. "Like I said, you remind me of Dean."

We heard a voice. "Sam!" the guy yelled we looked towards the sound of it.

Two guys came walking towards us, with Regan walking with them. These were the two guys I had seen before when I...teleported, if that's what it's really called.

"Sam!"

"Dean!" Sam said back. The relief in his voice was clear. So this was Sam's brother, who he said I was like. I could tell I was by Dean's thought. Damn I need to learn how to control that.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled I turned around and saw Jake stab Sam in the back. This time literally.

"No!" Dean and I yelled at the same time.

Sam fell to his knees as Jake began to run.

Bobby, the one who chased after him his name was Bobby.

Dean and I knelt beside Sam and grabbed him. I was sobbing as Regan tried to pull me from him. I think I might have hit her because she gasped and let go of me. I just didn't process that. Dean was telling Sam it was alright and that it wasn't that bad but, I knew that Jake had cut clean through his spinal cord.

"I'm gonna take care of you." Dean was saying "That's my job right? Watch after my pain-in-the-ass little brother."

Then I saw the life drain out of his eyes. The only thing that I could process was that Sam Winchester had just died in mine and his brothers arms. That the guy who had protected and accepted me to the end was dead. That no matter how many times Dean and I screamed his name he wasn't waking up. And finally when Dean stopped saying his name, that I realized this wasn't Sam. All we were doing was clutching the corpse of Sam Winchester.


	3. A T-shirt and a Shattered Glass

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys, schools been crazy lately, so here more demon filled goodness.**

**And I am done with my graceless heart**

**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart.**

**-Shake It Out, Florence+The Machine**

* * *

One thing I love about Regan is that she doesn't have to talk. She doesn't see the need to fill every silence with chatter. She made silence comfortable without even trying.

I was especially thankful for that now, because with Sam's corpse in the back seat what could she have possibly said?

Bobby was driving because Dean couldn't be trusted behind the wheel at the moment. Regan and I sat in the back, Sam was in the trunk. Or at least his body was.

Alright before all of this I had a fucking life. It was a screwed up one until I left the darling state that is South Carolina to go to college in Kansas. This was not supposed to happen. Regan and I had known each other since we were twelve maybe eleven. We were at college together, I was supposed to be a writer she was supposed to be a doctor and saving lives in an ER.

Sam Winchester was not supposed to die.

But there was still a corpse in the backseat and I was still changing my eyes from blue to solid black at will.

Bobby, thankfully lived in South Dakota so the drive was just an hour-long. But that was still an hour with Sam's body in the back seat with Dean and I sitting on either side of him.

So we drove until we reached Bobby's house. We all helped carry Sam inside and then lied him on a mattress.

Then there was questions all asked by Bobby except for a few by Dean. Why were we there? Cause Yellow Eyes had some fucked up plans for all the psychics he made. What kind of plans? He needed the strongest so he had us kill each other off until only the "strongest" remained. Did we kill anyone? No, were not monsters. That answer came from Regan and made me choke back something in my throat. They say and asked me what was up.

So I told them. I was a demon a very powerful, probably the most powerful one according to Yellow Eyes. I was born human and had never died or gone to Hell. I left out the demon blood part which I knew Regan would question me on later, I blinked my eyes.

Blue. Blink. Black.

Dean's hand flinched towards his jacket pocket which I'm sure had salt or holy water or something that could harm me.

Black. Blink. Blue.

"I'm not gonna kill you. The only person I wanna kill is Yellow Eyes."

"Why?" Dean asked. "I mean besides Sam and the... demon thing."

I raised a brow. "You think your mom was the only mom he killed."

Understanding came to his face.

"But he killed more people who are important to you so you deserve that shot more than I do."

He was being surprisingly calm about me being a demon. I said this and he said.

"The only demon I care about right now is the one who had my brother killed."

I nodded then said. "Any alcohol?" I already knew the answer, though. They had lots of it. I could smell it from a room away.

Bobby left and then returned with a bottle of Crown. I took few gulps despite the slight burning in throat. I prayed I could still get drunk. If I could even pray anymore.

I held it out and Dean drank even more than I did. Bobby took some, even Regan who rarely drank took a swig.

I poured a swallow on the floor for Sam who wasn't here to drink it.

I Dean and I drank through about three-bottle together, we put species and race aside until I passed out and he carried me to a room where I suffered the first of a nightmare that would haunt my sleep for years, in drunken silence.

* * *

I woke without a hangover, I had found a perk to being a demon.

I was still had on my clothes from last night. Blue jeans, and Motley Crue tank top and calve high combat boots. My leather jacket was downstairs with my wallet and phone in it. I was gonna have to change out of theses since they were covered in dirt and blood. I looked and saw a set of clothes had been laid out, just bought by the looks of it. Ripped blue skinny jeans, with a Back in Black t-shirt. A toothbrush and hair brush was laid out with them. Regan was the only one who could have done that. So I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror and yanked the brush through my straight light blonde hair until it was unknotted, then put it into two braids, I dressed and tried to act normal. I looked at the mirror and gasped the red that had so long surrounded me was black my eyes too. I blinked and they looked blue again, my face was cut thankfully except a small one across my eyebrow. I sighed and went downstairs.

Regan, Bobby and Dean were waiting for me, downstairs.

"We gotta talk about you." Bobby said

"Yes, I slept wonderfully last night guys, thanks for asking." I replied

"Come on, Makayla." Regan said "This is serious."

"Okay. Yesterday I was a human, now I'm a demon. What more is there to say?"

"We wanna know who's side your on." Dean said

"Are you kidding me? Give some damned credit! This doesn't change who I am. That dick killed my mom. He killed both your parents, Dean. Why would I wanna side with him now?"

They were really starting to piss me off. I mean, really?

"Makayla, look I know that but your...different now."

"You mean demonic?" I said

"Yes." Dean said

I shook my head and huffed. "Sam was my friend he protected me. You think I'm just gonna go run off to the guy who slit his spine and become friends on Facebook with him? Hells no! I was with Sam. Sam's not here. Dean, your Sam now, so I stand with you. Got it?"

I heard glass shatter and saw that my fist was clenched and a glass five feet away was shattered.

_So there's that now, great. _I thought

"I can control that. Eventually."

So that's how I ended up in a stretch of grass with Regan throwing knives at me. She wanted to throw tennis balls, but I knew that I needed to get something that would really get my powers started. It took eight tries but eventually I manged to make one stop in midair, four tries later I had managed to make one zoom back a few feet at her.

It wasn't going fast but It was going.

"Your getting better," she said "But try not to stab me."

"Will you stop worrying?" I said as I mad a knife freeze in midair "And thanks for the clothes."

"Oh, that wasn't me. Dean got you the clothes."

Huh, well there was a surprise.

We worked until dusk, and by then I had gotten a shaky grip on it. Not perfect, but still good.

My eyes were no longer turning black when I used them either. I could make them of course but didn't have to know.

The darkness remained, my Shade was still black with. But the better I got with my power the more it showed, but I could also push it back more.

Late that night I heard Dean drive out.

It woke me up and I couldn't fall asleep, so I hummed to AC/DC, which was playing going my iPod. I was thinking that I was really lucky that it had been in my pocket when I got zapped to The Hunger Games demon style.

I had a really bad feeling about that, but I told myself that it was nothing and that I needed to stop worrying about Dean, so I sat there for about 45 minutes and I had almost slipped into sleep, but then a huge burst of black went off all around.

"What the hell!" I yelled over the ringing it left

Regan came running to my room. "What was that?" she asked

"You saw it right?" I asked

"Saw what? Makayla you just screamed out. What-"

I cut her off with my hand. As a mind suddenly came into range. As if it had woken up, it was alive and unharmed.

And it was the mind of Sam Winchester.


End file.
